<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krutackin' Stonks by ajay_lotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309358">Krutackin' Stonks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte'>ajay_lotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yellow Car Initiative [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Drinking Games, Drunk Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Magic, Matt Murdock &amp; Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Never Have I Ever, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sam Wilson is So Done, Talent Shows, yellow car game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers play drinking games, Peter hosts a talent contest, and Matt is overwhelmed by his childhood hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Matt Murdock, Clint Barton &amp; Matt Murdock &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Avengers Team, Matt Murdock &amp; Natasha Romanov, Matt Murdock &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yellow Car Initiative [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Krutackin' Stonks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here we have... dun dun dun... another part!<br/>Marvel owns all these characters and stuff, this is just a fanfiction for my own amusement because I suck, I'm bored, and really wanted to write about a drunk Captain America<br/>Warnings: swearing, drinking, joking about serious topics<br/>Hope y'all enjoy, Lotte :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was out fighting with the OG Avengers.  And that says it all really.  There was a tonne of magical bullshit.  The seven of them came stumbling back into the rebuilt Avenger’s Tower, bursting with laughter, and completely out of it.  “I can hear things!”  Clint exclaims.  “I can hear!  Tony…!”  He tries to whisper but shouts loudly in the billionaire’s ear.  “I can hear!”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a man who can hear.”  Sam, who wasn’t out fighting, says to Bucky as they sit on the sofa in the common room distracted from their Brooklyn 99 episode by the Avengers coming in.</p><p>“Are they drunk?”  Bucky asks.</p><p>“Looks like it, but Steve and Daredevil can’t get drunk.”</p><p>“Drunk on magic, then.”  It just goes to show how common this is that it’s Bucky’s second guess.  “Seems a bit pointless; I hope they won.”  Bucky says, and leans back in his seat returning his attention to the TV.</p><p>“Guys, you need to go to medical.  Get yourselves checked out.”  Sam says.</p><p>“No hospitals!”  Daredevil says, which isn’t out of character, but he says it more like a child than a growling masochistic devil.  Sam raises an eyebrow at Bucky but the man just shrugs.  “And we are fine,” he says.  Out of all of them he’s stumbling the most.  “It’s a spell, alters perception,” he says, tapping his cowl.  “Innocent.”</p><p>“Innocent?”  Bucky asks, and he nods.</p><p>“Stops us from… from understanding bad stuff.”</p><p>“And how do you know this?”  Sam asks, “you all look pretty out of it.”</p><p>“He’s the Devil,” Steve whispers, like it’s a secret, “he knows everything.”</p><p>“I can sense it,” the devil says, “we’re safe.  Uninjured.  It will wear off soon.  Stevie,” he whispers to Captain America, “if you want, we could get drunk right now.  While we’re magicked up.”  Steve readily agrees, and Sam and Bucky don’t stop them, in case they don’t have another chance to get drunk.  Tony returns with so many bottles of alcohol, and a tonne of shot glasses.  Sam turns off the TV.  It’s only five in the evening.</p><p>“Wait,” Sam says, as Tony pours shots.  “If you’re all irresponsibly getting wasted, have you had a good meal today?  Bearing in mind you just went out and fought whatever.”  Thor declares they must have a grand feast before they start drinking.</p><p>Bucky orders pizza.</p><p>It’s a Friday- their movie night- they’d probably have pizza anyways.  He then texts the other Avengers that movie night is cancelled.</p><p>“Double D,” Clint says, very not quietly, “you’re all wobbly.”</p><p>The Devil nods.  “I know,” he says and grins, leaning into Clint and whispering just for the man to hear: “I’m not going to concentrate because being blind doesn’t matter.”  Clint grins, and Sam narrows his eyes at the two men, mentally noting how the Devil jumps on the spot.</p><p>The pizzas are devoured quickly, and then everyone’s back by the drinks.  “Let’s play a game!”  Clint says.  “Let’s play never have I ever!  Please, Nat!  That used to be great fun.”  Everyone readily agrees, and Nat starts:</p><p>“Never have I ever been kidnapped.”  She says, taking her shot.  So it’s a spy game.  Everyone but Sam, Steve, Bruce, and Thor take their shots.  “I was kidnapped on a job,” Nat says, “I was working for SHIELD and I had a cold and was very much not on top of my game.”</p><p>“Mine was Afghanistan.”  Tony says.</p><p>“Hydra during the war.”  Bucky says.</p><p>“I’ve been kidnapped a couple of times,” Clint says, “my favourite time was with Red.  We annoyed the hell out of those gangsters.”</p><p>“I liked that one too,” Red says fondly, “I liked the see no evil, hear no evil jokes.”  They fist bump, and Sam rolls his eyes, not bothering to understand the joke.  “But that’s cheating… umm… I have lots to choose from.  Human trafficking when I was ten.”  Bucky looks at Sam concerned,  but the man just shrugs.  There’s nothing they can do now but take the news, because none of the others seem to care about anything bad that’s happened to any of them ever.</p><p>“Never have I ever,” Clint says, thinking, “killed someone.”  They all drink except Double D.  The quickest way to answer that was that they were all at Infinity war.</p><p>“Never have I ever been to Space.”  Tony says.  They all drink except Bucky and Sam.  “When did you go to space, Capsicle?”</p><p>“I returned the stones, remember.”  He says like it’s obvious, and actually it was.  “What about Double D?  When did you go?”</p><p>“I dated Loki in college, and I’m friends with the Guardians.  Been on their ship plenty of times.”</p><p>“You dated my brother in college?!”  Thor exclaims, and everyone bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Your turn, Point Break.”  He huffs.</p><p>“Never have I ever been infected by the venom symbiote.”  Everyone drinks except Double D.  “I was infected for the first time on my home planet, and the second here on Earth with all of you when the Spiderling saved us.”</p><p>“I’m immune.”  Double D says, with a grin.  “Symbiotes don’t like loud noises and frequencies.”  That’s not really an explanation, but they let it slide, because it’s not often Double D willingly provides free information.  He normally has to be dying first.</p><p>“Never have I ever been in a war.”  Cap says.  Between the Nazis, the aliens, and the Hand, everyone drinks.</p><p>“Never have I ever been mind controlled.”  Sam gives Bucky a ‘wtf’ look as the Winter Soldier takes his shot.  “What?  Everybody else is admitting horrible things, it’s basically therapy at this point.”</p><p>“Now that’s just unhealthy,” Sam says.  Clint and Nat drink as well.</p><p>“Hydra.”</p><p>“Loki.”  Clint says.</p><p>“The Red Room.”  Nat says, pouring her and Bucky another shot and doing cheers with him because it was basically the same thing.  Sam just shakes his head at the group of human disasters in front of him.</p><p>And now it’s Sam’s turn.  Great.  He’s not on the same level of any of these people.  “Never have I ever,” he says with a long pause, “slept in a dumpster.”  They all drink except Steve and Tony.  Nat tells Tony that falling unconscious in one counts, so he drinks too.</p><p>“Never have I ever,” Bruce says, “been tortured.”</p><p>Nat laughs.  “You have to be more specific than that, Bruce-y.  Otherwise the game will end too quickly.”  Sam wonders if that would be such a bad thing.</p><p>Bruce hums.  “White room torture.”  Thank fuck it’s only him and Daredevil who drink.</p><p>“Wait; you haven’t?”  Daredevil says, looking more at Nat than anyone else, but he’s not completely got it right.  Sam briefly wonders if he should suggest checking for concussion, but he’s got to be at least tipsy by now.  God knows how good that man is at handling his alcohol.</p><p>“No,” Nat says, “the Red Room wanted unstoppable assassins- they knew not to push as far as that.  When were you two?”</p><p>“On Sakaar,” Bruce says, “technically I was the Other Guy.  I was only in for two days.”</p><p>“Two days.”  Sam repeats, and rubs his hand down his face, praying that when the magic wears off everyone will realise how much shit they’ve been through.  “What about you?”</p><p>“A month, give or take.”</p><p>“What the fuck?”  Bucky says, and Sam couldn’t have said it better himself.  However, Clint thinks this is hilarious.  He’s actually doubled over laughing, and Daredevil is smirking himself.</p><p>“Did they,” he snorts, gasping for breath, “did they even take off your cowl?”</p><p>“I hadn’t even donned it by this point,” Daredevil says, and now he’s laughing too, throwing his head back, “I was fifteen.”</p><p>“What the fuck?”  Bucky says again.</p><p>“Oh my god, were they dumb?”  Clint asks, and Red snorts.  “Come on- who was it?  You gotta tell us, man.”  Daredevil bites his lip a little, before he just nods, and says:</p><p>“The yakuza,” Daredevil says, “they’d taken a trip to New York.  Krutackin' stonks- the Hand didn’t even turn up.”  At that Nat laughs, and Sam’s not sure if he even wants to know who the Hand is.  Sounds like another dumbass villain name to him.  “Ok, my turn.  Never have I ever…” he pauses, “had sex with someone in the room.”  From this, Sam assumes that the devil is a lot younger than he expected.  Everybody drinks.  He takes Tony’s whiskey and forces Clint to pour more shots.  “Excluding me.”  Bucky and Sam drink.  “Called it!”</p><p>“We could have lied.”  Bucky says, a moment later.</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t,” Daredevil says, then lowers his voice to an ominous level of hot, “you know, I’m excellent at threesomes.”</p><p>“Double D that was something I did not need to know!”  Peter exclaims from the doorway, covering his masked ears with his hands.  Bucky bursts out laughing and Sam hits him to shut up.  Peter had been out on patrol, getting a bit of friendly neighbourhood Spider Man hours in after school before movie night.  And unlike most people on the planet, Peter hadn’t even considered checking his phone for messages before swinging over.</p><p>“Hey kid.”  Tony says.</p><p>“Peter, they’ve come back under a spell.  Movie night is cancelled.”  Sam says, and it’s only now he realises that he’s actually drunk.</p><p>“Did they pass medical to drink?”</p><p>“They didn’t go.  Daredevil said they were fine.  Do you trust that?”  Bucky asks, knowing the kid’s been working a lot more with team Red.</p><p>“If he said any variation of ‘I can sense it’ and didn’t follow it with a ‘did you know’ fact you wish you didn’t know, then I’d trust him eighty-seven percent of the time.”</p><p>“Good enough for me.”  Bucky says, and tries not to overthink how many psychotic facts the Devil’s shared with Peter over time.</p><p>“Queens, we’re all drunk.  Please check back in later.”  Cap says, raising his shot glass to the kid, before being sad about it being empty.</p><p>“Oh my god.  Captain America’s drunk.  Bucky- you’re sober.  Please let me stay, you’re gonna need another pair of hands to help.”</p><p>“Ok,” Sam says, still pretending to be sober, “you can stay, but we need to switch games.  Peter does not need to know about traumatic past events or our sex lives.”  Peter grins at everyone, and immediately Bucky likes where this is going.</p><p>“Talent contest!”  The group stumble to their feet, clearing the floor space and pushing the sofas out of the way.  “Friday, please say that you’re filming this.”</p><p>“Everything is being recorded, Peter.”</p><p>“I’m going to need a copy.”  Before FRIDAY can respond, Peter guesses the next question.  “Mr Tony Stark, sir, can I have a copy of the CCTV for the talent contest to share with Daredevil’s friends and re-watch with popcorn with Ned and MJ?”</p><p>“Of course, Petey, but only if you join in too.”  Peter readily agrees, takes off his mask, and assumes the role of presenter.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and to all those watching from the IKD group chat, I’d like to welcome you to the official Avengers talent contest!  And on this special occasion, Daredevil and Captain America- I repeat Captain America- are completely smashed!”  Peter says, capturing his audience like adoring little kids watching their parents.  “And first up, I’d like to invite the one and only…” Clint, Nat, and Red provide a well-timed drum roll: “Iron Man!”  He leaps onto the sofa beside Thor and watches with delight as Stark trips into the middle of the room.</p><p>“I’m Tony Stark,” he says, “and I am Iron Man.”  He returns to his seat, but Bucky pushes him back into the camera saying:</p><p>“That’s not a talent, Stark.”</p><p>“You try being Iron Man.”  He mutters, then sighs.  “FRIDAY, play my shower playlist.”</p><p>“Playing songs from ‘my shower playlist’”  FRIDAY says, and immediately Dancing Queen begins to play.  Peter’s jaw drops, Daredevil covers his ears, and Bucky can’s hold back his laugh.  Tony Stark, who exclusively listens to the coolest and edgiest shit, starts full on belting out the tunes to ABBA- dancing and everything.  He holds out his hand, and Nat joins him on stage, dancing with him, but exclusively doing the macarena, not necessarily in the right order.  At the end of the song, everyone cheers so loud, and Thor smashes his shot glass on the floor.</p><p>“Encore!”  He yells.</p><p>“No!”  Daredevil leaps over the Avengers from his perch on the sofa, and tackles Tony off stage.  Laughing, Peter returns back onto Stage.</p><p>“Next up, I’d like to welcome up the Falcon!”  Sam goes onto stage, feeling confident.</p><p>“For my act, I’d like to show you all my juggling.  I’ve been practicing.  Spider Man; if you please.”  Peter pretends the overly slurred words aren’t making this so much better and uses his webbing to make three balls which he throws at Sam.  He’s actually pretty good at this, which Peter ultimately decides is disappointing.  He makes more web balls, and throws them to Sam, seeing how many he can juggle.  It only gets more impressive as the Falcon gets to seven and doesn’t drop any, but he’s speeding up now, drastically.  Peter adds three more at the same time, because he’s cruel, but the Falcon takes them and fits them into his rhythm, juggling at an impossible speed.  He steps back, drops all the balls, and throws his arms in the air.  Everybody cheers.  Bucky mouths ‘wow’ to Peter, who nods incredulous.</p><p>“It’s going to be tough to follow that,” Peter says, to the camera as Bucky clears the stage, “which is why we’re handing over the show to some kind of royal relation to Asgard, Thor, God of Thunder!”</p><p>Peter front flips off stage, and the God walks on stage, beer in one hand, Mjolnir in the other.  “Hello,” he says, “I am Thor, God of thunder, and this is Mjolnir, my hammer.  We’re great friends.”  He takes a drink of his beer.  “And I am a ventriloquist.”</p><p>“A ventriloquist?”  Bucky can’t help but question.  Oh Peter can’t wait for this.</p><p>“So Mjolnir,” Thor starts, “why don’t you tell them about your day?”  He takes a deep breath, and his voice comes out a lot higher pitched, and with just as much mouth movement.  “Yes Thor, I’d love to.  Today we had breakfast, and then I annoyed Dr Banner by sitting on the toilet seat.  And then we rang the Devil because we had to go and fight some magicians!”  Peter snorts, way more captivated than he should be.  “And then what happened?”  “Well,” he’s back to the high voice, “Daredevil was very unhappy about this and growled a lot, but he then stopped being angry when a scary woman told him to ‘shut the fuck up and go and save the world’.”</p><p>Everybody’s laughing at Thor for his rubbish ventriloquism, but Peter looks to see Double D absolutely mesmerised by the performance.  Peter assumes it’s more to do with some sensory thing of Thor’s voice and the electricity of the hammer rather than the skill.  He then wonders if Red can tell Thor’s lips are moving.</p><p>Peter let’s Thor go on for a bit longer before him and Bucky deem it necessary to chase him off the stage.  “Next is… Captain America!”  Peter exclaims.</p><p>Steve jumps onto Stage, and Bucky just knows what’s going to happen.  He grabs a cushion and presses it hard against his face, missing the relaxing smell of chloroform.  “Friday,” Steve says, “play the ‘Star Spangled Man’.”  And the World War Two hero bursts out into a full-on one-man performance- high kicks and all- of his old routine.  Bucky watches with only one eye.  Tony has no words.  Clint and Nat seem to be honestly enjoying it.  Sam, Thor, and Bruce are confused as fuck.  And Daredevil is silently crying at the performance by his favourite childhood superhero: he’s completely lost for words.</p><p>“Please let me be an Avenger,” he says.  Everyone turns to face the man, completely shocked.</p><p>“In your face Stark, I won, and that’s on periodt!”  Peter had assumed the Recruiters had faded out quickly, but he guesses not.  All he hopes is that he isn’t the one who has to tell Scott.</p><p>“I, uh,” Peter hedges, being pushed into stage by Bucky to diffuse the situation, “honestly don’t know what to make from that performance.  But I did not know that was a thing!  Next up, is Captain Rogers’ best friend of the past, Bucky Barnes!”</p><p>Ha!  Payback sucker.</p><p>“I’m not drunk.”  He says.</p><p>“So you were down for never have I ever, but not this,” Sam nudges him.  “Up.”  So Bucky gets up on stage, and glares at everyone until he has an idea.</p><p>“I’m going to be showcasing my talent in eye makeup.”  Bucky says.  “So to get props, we’ll be right back after this short break.”  Peter runs to get Natasha’s makeup, her being too drunk to go, and then they ‘restart the broadcast’ with Bruce offering to be Bucky’s model.</p><p>It’s kind of hard to see exactly what Bucky’s doing, but as far as Peter can tell, the solider is literally just layering up multiple shades of black, brown, and grey, creating dark equators around Bruce’s eyes.  When he turns around to face the others, Tony full on screams and jumps straight into Steve Roger’s arms.</p><p>Bucky bows with an evil laugh before reclaiming his seat on the floor.  “Next up we have… Daredevil!”  Peter exclaims.  The man doesn’t move from his seat for a moment, and Peter’s just about to say his name again when Red pounces from his seat and returns from the kitchen with a knife block.</p><p>“Agent Romanoff,” he says, “would you like to be my glamorous assistant?”</p><p>“I would love to.”  She stands from her seat.  Peter looks at the knives, then between the respective red and black leather suits, before remembering that they used to date.  Peter tries to wipe his brain from the past ten seconds of thought.  “How drunk are you?”</p><p>“As tipsy as when I pool.”</p><p>“At the beginning or end of the night?”</p><p>“Half an hour in.”</p><p>“Perfect.”  She smiles, stands on her toes and kisses him, before standing against the wall like she’s mid star jump.  “Friday,” she doesn’t need to finish the instruction before Friday starts with some incredibly tense music Peter wishes was never written.  His hands are sweating like mad.</p><p>Double D pulls the first knife from the block, turns to face Natasha, and throws it so it hits the wall, handle brushing against her leather sleeve.  Nobody dares to make a noise.  Daredevil then turns to face his audience and throws the knife behind him.</p><p>Logically, Peter accepts that Double D can’t see her anyways.  His heart doesn’t listen and threatens to jump out of his chest.  He looks to see everyone else’s expression, and they’re all as scared as him, besides Clint who’s had the honour of being the glamorous assistant before.</p><p>The knife lands identically next to her opposite arm.  Cheers fill the room.  Daredevil places the knife block down and takes out two.  “Open your fingers.”</p><p>She does.</p><p>“No!”  Thor yells.  “Agent Romanoff, it is not worth it, you have shown your bravery.”  Asides from Thor, the room falls back into an anticipating silence, and Red throws the knives: they hit the wall perfectly, resting between her index and middle fingers on either hands.  There is one knife left.  Matt turns to face his audience again.</p><p>“And for the final throw.”  He says, and launches into a backflip, propelling the knife through the air as he’s upside down, and it hits the wall, precisely above Natasha’s head.</p><p>There’s silence as the Russian spy takes a step forward and takes the Devil’s hand, but as they bow together, they earn a massive applause from them all.</p><p>“Last, but not least…” Peter announces, getting another drum roll from the spy trio.  But then his phone rings.  “Hey, Aunt May.”  Pause.  “I’m late?  Sorry, I am.  I’m just leaving now; I’ll be back in thirty.  Love you too.”  He hangs up and scratches his neck sheepishly at the camera.  “And that’s all we have time for on this episode of The Avengers’ got Talent.  Stay tuned for next time!”  Peter runs up to the window, FRIDAY opening it automatically, and he jumps out yelling: “Thanks FRIDAY!  Good luck Bucky!” as he swings on a web.  FRIDAY shuts the window and it falls quiet.</p><p>Tony collects all the shot glasses and bottles of rum and amaretto.  He leads everyone up to the roof, pretending to be all secretive.  Bucky follows and wishes Sam was still sober.  They all sit on the edge of the roof, legs dangling below.  Tony pours them all shots with a surprising amount of accuracy.</p><p>“Yellow car game!  You’re wrong, you drink.”</p><p>At first, they’re all deliberately getting it wrong, but then Clint and Nat launch into an actual competition, and everyone else follows suit.  Except Daredevil, who just decides to call out yellow cars whenever he feels like it.  Once when there isn’t even a car, just a motorbike.  “How can the person who made the game so competitive be so horrifically bad?”  Tony asks, returning the hits and pouring the Devil another shot.</p><p>He downs shot after shot with ease, and everyone keeps hitting him back for every time he gets it wrong.  Tony pours him another shot.  “Please, don’t make me!”</p><p>“Wait,” Bucky says, “you’re not getting them wrong on purpose?”</p><p>Red pins it down to the drunkenness that he says: “I can’t see… colour.”</p><p>“Your colour-blind?”  Tony asks.  Red can now tell the spell’s wearing off because he has enough time to think about the bad outcomes of telling everyone he’s blind right now.  Instead he just nods, because technically, he’s not lying.  “Huh,” Tony says, “that actually explains a lot.”</p><p>Bucky uses this opportunity of calmness to persuade everyone to go to bed, even going as far to convince Daredevil to stay the night.  He does have a room here.</p><p>Most of the Avengers sleep an entire day, waiting out the hangover, the magic, and for the super serums to kick back in.  They then schedule their movie night for Sunday night so Red spends the weekend borrowing clothes and not doing anything remotely beneficial.  The events of Friday night fully hit him when he walks into the office on Monday morning.  Karen and Foggy are sat at Karen’s desk watching a recording of the talent contest sent to them via Peter.</p><p>“Matt, this is hilarious.  Looks like you had a great week-end.”  Matt nods, and after a moment of deliberately not overthinking, he pulls up a chair next to Foggy and buries his head in his best friend’s shoulder.  “Matty?”</p><p>“I-I-I got to b-be there,” he whispers, burying his head further, trying to hide away from Karen, “for Captain A-America’s routine.”</p><p>“Aww, Matty.”</p><p>“It was amazing, Fogs.”  Karen looks back at the screen, and raises an eyebrow at Foggy, silently gesturing to the drunken mess of a very out of date performance.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok buddy.”</p><p>“I… he… it…”</p><p>“Deep breaths Matty, deep breaths.”  Foggy had known that Captain America was his favourite childhood hero- they’d spoken about it in college- there weren’t as many then as there are now, but there was enough to have a favourite.  He’s also heard Daredevil talk about Captain America, and in no way does he show this much admiration.  But that must be on some sort of professional level.  “You ok?”</p><p>“Foggy, he did the dance.”  Matt breathes out, like if he says it too coherently, it’ll ruin the magic.  “He’s the star-spangled man.”</p><p>“Yep!”  Foggy pops the P.</p><p>“Foggy?”</p><p>“Yes, Matt.”  He hides further, so Foggy sees no choice but to hug him now.</p><p>“I’m an Avenger.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>